The invention relates to an image stabilizing apparatus for a portable video camera.
With the advanced miniaturization of video cameras, these cameras are becoming lighter and lighter in weight and can be carried by hand. Hence it can happen that if an operator viewing a predetermined subject moves, a slight displacement of the image of the subject on the target plate of the camera occurs. This translates into a corresponding displacement of the image on the receiver, resulting in a blurred image on the screen.